Another time Another place Another chance
by FantasyChick
Summary: An accident, a temporal phenomenon, Kathryn and Tom, an alternate time line. SORRY ALL MY FICS ARE STOPPED. IF ANYONE WISHES TO TAKE OVER ANY THEM LET ME KNOW I WOULD BE HAPPY TO LET THEM.
1. Default Chapter

Author: FantasyChick  
  
Summary: An accident, a temporal phenomenon, Kathryn and Tom, an alternate time line. Oh my!  
  
Feedback: fanfic_addict@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I would love it Tom, Katy and most of the other characters belong to someone else.  
  
Title: Another time, Another place, Another chance.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Same story, just a little editing for Sarcastic Chipmunk and Doec.  
  
Thanks for Kathryns parents real names.  
  
Oh and I had to change my e-mail name cause I totally lost my last e-mail address from lack of use.  
  
FantasyChick.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Prologue: Wake me up from this nightmare!  
  
Lieutenant Thomas Eugene Paris hummed cheerfully from his position at the helm of the Delta Flyer. He tapped his foot to the beat while making a minor course adjustment.  
  
Sitting next to Tom at the science station, Captain Kathryn Janeway hummed along with him and revelled in the fact that she could concentrate on her love of science for a change and not be Captain for the next 5 days.  
  
A quiet trill alerted both to the strange readings from the asteroid field they were investigating.  
  
"That's odd' Janeway muttered absently as she examined the data 'the field appears to be emitting a tetryon field."  
  
Before she could continue further study the warning klaxon on the shuttle sounded.  
  
"A displacement wave is heading straight for us' she reported 'get us out of here Tom."  
  
Tom reacting on pure instinct manoeuvred the Delta Flyer around and quickly away from the approaching danger while the Captain sent a message to Voyager.  
  
"Voyager this is the Delta Flyer. A displacement wave is heading straight for us. We are trying to out run it but it is gaining fast. We will ."  
  
"Captain, look at that." .  
  
Displayed on the view screen they could see the wave come into contact with the tetryon particles causing a chain reaction.  
  
"Damn, I'm reading a sudden influx of Chronotron particles, it's creating some kind of temporal paradox with a cross dimensional rift ."  
  
"We're being pulled in ."  
  
"I'm going to try a low pulse tetryon beam to try to break us free . . . Initiating ."  
  
"Mon dieu ."  
  
Then everything blacked out.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tom blinked his eyes a few times and stared around him in shock.  
  
He was in his old room, in the house from his childhood, in the body of a 5 yr old.  
  
"Crikey."  
  
Moving to his wall monitor he checked the date then brought up the recent information on himself.  
  
"Hmm, these dates aren't right! I was 2 in this year, not 5."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A couple of blocks away Kathryn was also studying the information on her monitor.  
  
"Oh my I seem to have gotten younger, wait a minute I was 9 this year not 5."  
  
A bright light consumed both of them and a moment later they were in a big playground, swinging on the swings.  
  
Looking around they both noticed each other.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"Tom?"  
  
"What on earth.'  
  
".is going on here?"  
  
A flash of blue then Q appeared in front of them  
  
"Q, what is going on?"  
  
The omnipotent being looked at them sheepishly.  
  
"Q junior was playing with a giant star in the galaxy next to the one you were in. It exploded and the shockwave hitting the ions in the asteroid field where you were studying creating a temporal vortex and sucking you to into this alternate timeline. Unfortunately the only way to send you back is at the same place in this universe and I can't send you there. You're going to have to go there on voyager. You will be able to change a few things such as the incident at Caldik Prime but you won't be able to prevent other necessary events such as Voyager being sent into the Delta Quadrant. See you in 25 yrs, bye." He left hurriedly sending the duo back to their respective houses.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kathryn looked up as a younger version of her mother entered her room.  
  
"Morning mummy."  
  
"Good morning sweetheart, ready for your first day of school?" Gretchen Janeway asked with a smile as she picked an outfit out of the cupboard.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Into the shower with you then, you don't want to be late now."  
  
"Alright."  
  
20 minutes later an eager Kathryn dragged her mother behind her as she rushed to school.  
  
"Whoa, settle down Katybug, we'll get there soon enough."  
  
"OK mummy."  
  
When they made it to the school Katy gave her mother a kiss goodbye and rushed into the yard, leaving her mother standing at the gates stunned.  
  
"My goodness,' she murmured out loud 'I don't remember ever being that enthusiastic about school.  
  
"Nether do I,' a woman of to the side spoke 'Hi' she said holding her hand out 'I'm Vanessa Paris."  
  
"Agatha Janeway."  
  
"Edward Janeway's wife?"  
  
"Yes, Oh you wouldn't be Owen Paris's wife by any chance."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Pleased to meet you."  
  
"You to."  
  
"Want to go for a coffee?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
With that the two formidable women walked of in the beginning of a great friendship.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
As soon as she entered the class room, Kathryn spotted Tom and decided to sit next to him.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
Tom looks around and sighs 'I was bored enough the first time I went through school. Now it's going to be pure torture."  
  
"I thought you would like being younger."  
  
"Acting young yes, being young and having all those people tell me what to do no."  
  
"Well since we don't have to worry about learning all this we can concentrate on other things instead such as catching up on reading."  
  
"True."  
  
"At break we'll discuss the situation more Tom."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Tom." She glares at him.  
  
"Yes ma'am?" he asks looking innocently at her.  
  
She sighs 'never mind."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Recess  
  
At a tree on the edge of the playground Tom and Kathryn sat under the shade it provided.  
  
"I was thinking ." Tom began.  
  
"Don't hurt yourself." He stuck his tongue out at her then sobered up.  
  
"No seriously, you know how Q said we could change things this time around."  
  
"To some degree."  
  
"We'll this time I'm going to use that chance and I'm going to learn some new things."  
  
"Like what."  
  
"I already know the more common languages of the alpha quadrant such as Vulcan and Klingon, but I want to expand my vocabulary by learning some more languages. I also want to learn more about engineering and boost my medical skills up enough to be a more suitable assistant to the holo doc."  
  
"Sounds good,' she paused for a moment 'I should probably learn some new things also."  
  
"Hey didn't the commander show you how to find your spirit guide?"  
  
"Yes' she replied cautiously.  
  
"Can you teach me?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
He shrugged saying simply 'I've always wanted to learn."  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"Alright, so . what do you want to learn this time around?"  
  
"How to shut up annoying hot shot pilots."  
  
"I'm hurt,' he joked falling back in mock agony.  
  
"Brat."  
  
"Midget."  
  
The bell rang and they headed back to class exchanging insults.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
3 o'clock, end of school.  
  
Standing by the gates, Gretchen and Vanessa were standing there still talking and waiting for their children.  
  
There was a sudden rush then the yard was nearly empty except for the few student and teachers still milling around.  
  
The two mothers were starting to get worried until the teacher came out with 2 very paint covered children following.  
  
"What on earth have you been up to Thomas Eugene Paris?" Vanessa Paris asked, hands on hips, lips twitching.  
  
He put on a "moi expression" his face angelic.  
  
"It wasn't me."  
  
Just then Kathryn spoke up.  
  
"It wasn't Tom, Tommy's mum, it was me."  
  
"You Kathryn?" Gretchen blurted out in astonishment.  
  
"Well he was teasing me so I painted him with my brush." She pouted defiantly.  
  
"Thomas?"  
  
"Mum?"  
  
"Is this true?"  
  
"Not quite,' he almost whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Not quite." He spoke up.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Well ummm.?  
  
"Spit it out!"  
  
"But daddy said it's not polite to spit!" Tom seriously informed his mother.  
  
"Ahhh' she groans then turns to the teacher 'are they in trouble for this?"  
  
"We'll thankfully they didn't involve the other students and they did clean up after themselves so I'll let them of this time but if they do it again they will really get in trouble."  
  
"Thank you Ms Hollingsworth,' Gretchen spoke then took a hold of Kathryn's hand 'goodbye Vanessa, come along Kathryn."  
  
"Yes mum, bye Tommy." She waves.  
  
He waves back.  
  
"Bye Katie."  
  
Turning back around he saw his mother looking down at him in amusement, shaking her head exasperatedly 'what am I going to do with you young man?"  
  
"Take me home." He says brightly.  
  
"Alright Tom, lets go."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	2. Entry 2 part A

Must read Note: This chapter is dedicated to everybody who has enjoyed this story thus far and as it is written just for fun I would like to point out to any complainants that I am only an amateur Authoress so if they are looking for a master piece they are obviously on the wrong page . . .  
  
PS I couldn't think of any thing for the earlier years in their new lifetimes so I just skipped forward to their academy years.  
  
FantasyChick  
  
Chapter Summary: At the academy Tommy and Katy have many adventures. Meet old and new acquaintances and cause a fair amount of mischief. They also worry about their fathers who have a bad encounter with the Cardassians.  
  
==========================================  
  
Academy days and the pranks they play  
  
. . . OR . . .  
  
Academy Headache.  
  
==========================================  
  
Kathryn sat in her engineering theory class struggling to pay attention to what the Professor was saying. Usually she was fascinated with anything of a scientific nature. Unfortunately she had already learnt almost all the work of almost all the classes she took, the exceptions being linguistics and history. The differences between the timeline her and Tom originated from and the timeline they now resided in were quite unexpected.  
  
She shook her head slightly, trying to clear her mind while she stifled a yawn and brought her attention back to what the Professor was lecturing.  
  
Just as her mind was once more beginning to wander off, the lure of the beautiful blue sunny skies outside however were proving quite tempting, the room was suddenly filled with music Kathryn vaguely recalled being from the 20th Century. Rock 'n' roll she thinks that is what it is called. There was only one person she could think of who would rig the communications systems and Tom had been conspicuously absent from class that day.  
  
After having tried several attempts to shut the music off the professor stormed out of the room angrily growling and cursing in a couple of different languages. Kathryn tried to quell the giggles which were threatening to burst from her throat, she was no expert of engineering or medicine but she was fairly sure you couldn't do that with relay circuitry and certain parts of any bipedal's anatomy.  
  
After the Professor's departure the other students looked at each other at a loss at what to do. They started breaking into small groups of about three or four and doing everything from studying to gossiping to trying to work out who would've pulled the prank.  
  
Kathryn had just absorbed herself in an assignment for her physics class when the doors swished open making everyone pause briefly. When Tom came strolling in without a care in the world humming along to the music. He smiled sheepishly when everybody looked at him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
When I wake up yeah I know I'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you  
  
When I go out yeah I know I'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you  
  
If I get drunk yes I know I'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you  
  
And if I haver yeah I know I'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man who's Havering to you  
  
But I would walk 500 miles  
  
And I would walk 500 more  
  
Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles  
  
To fall down at your door  
  
When I'm working yes I know I'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you  
  
And when the money comes in for the work I'll do  
  
I'll pass almost every penny on to you  
  
When I come home yeah I know I'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you  
  
And if I grow old well I know I'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you  
  
But I would walk 500 miles  
  
And I would walk 500 more  
  
Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles  
  
To fall down at your door  
  
When I'm lonely yes I know I'm gonna be  
  
I'm gonna be the man whose lonely without you  
  
When I'm dreaming yes I know I'm gonna dream  
  
Dream about the time when I'm with you.  
  
But I would walk 500 miles  
  
And I would walk 500 more  
  
Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles  
  
To fall down at your door  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tom yawned tiredly as he slumped into his seat next to Kathryn.  
  
"Tom . . .' she started to speak.  
  
"Wait, wait,' Tom interrupted her holding his hand out in a stopping gesture while digging into his shoulder bag 'first of all I truly had nothing to do with this prank' he stated earnestly. She stared at him straight in the eyes and recognized the genuine truthfulness in them. She nodded slightly, showing her belief. "Secondly' he adds as he pulls two thermoses triumphantly from his bag 'I come, baring gifts."  
  
Kathryn opens the warm container tentatively and smiles appreciatively when the lovely aroma of coffee flooded her senses as she sniffs the heavenly concoction lovingly, causing several nearby classmates to chuckle at her actions. Her addiction to caffeinated drinks she knew was common knowledge among most the students and faculty as was her friendship with Tom and the audacious pranks he was known play.  
  
Which was why she was so puzzled . . . if Tom didn't pull the prank then whom did?  
  
As if he had read her mind Tom spoke 'besides me the only other person I know who likes this music is Boothby."  
  
"Boothby?' Kathryn gasped in surprise.  
  
"Do you know of Guinan?"  
  
"What?" Kathryn asked surprised by the seemingly off track question.  
  
"Guinan, the bartender from the enterprise, did you ever meet her?"  
  
"Yes, yes I do, why?"  
  
"Did you know that she is from a race called El-Aurians?"  
  
"Yes I did, why?"  
  
"I think that Boothby's also an El-Aurian."  
  
"That would explain why he seems to have been here since the start of the Academy." Kathryn agreed then after a few minutes thought she added, 'so you have no idea who could have pulled this prank?"  
  
"Oh I didn't say that I just said I only knew of one other person who liked late 20th early 21st century music." Tom's mischievous smirk stayed bravely pasted to his face as Kathryn gave him her 'Captain's glare'.  
  
Before she could drill him for some more information the door opened again this time admitting a Lieutenant that she didn't recognize. The young man seemed to become nervous when he gained numerous stares from the students.  
  
"Ah . . .' he cleared his throat and tried again, 'Kathryn Janeway and Thomas Paris the Dean wishes to see you now."  
  
Kathryn shared a puzzled glance with Tom before they both packed their things away and followed the Dark haired man out of the room.  
  
Walking through the many halls of the Academy, Tom and Kathryn shared another slightly worried look before Tom spoke up.  
  
"Ah Lieutenant . . .?"  
  
"MiCalleff."  
  
"Right . . . Lieutenant MiCalleff, you wouldn't by any chance know what all of this is about would you?"  
  
"I do not."  
  
"Well what do you know?"  
  
"Your Mother's are here."  
  
Now Kathryn was worried. What would Mother be doing here? And then it hit her. The Albatani. Both Owen Paris and Edward Janeway, Tom's and hers fathers', were currently on the Albatani on a peace mission on the boarder of the De-materialized Zone.  
  
The thought must have hit Tom at the same time because moments later he was by her side as they raced the rest of the maze of corridors to the Dean's office and forgetting propriety altogether burst into the room going straight to their respective mothers.  
  
Looking into her Mother's sad face, Kathryn could see that her eyes were red from crying and a quick glance over at Vanessa told her that she had been crying to.  
  
Without a word she pulled her mother into a hug and held her gently while the older and usually tougher older woman told them about how their fathers had been in a fight with a Cardassian ship and that they had both been seriously injured during the altercation.  
  
It was only when Gretchen's hand came up to gently wipe her cheeks that she realised she was crying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a sombre duo that entered their favourite haunt later that week. Sandrine's was filled with all of the regular's being that it was a week night.  
  
Tom led the way over to the bar where the attractive French woman was tending that night. Sandrine took one look at the pair and automatically poured a couple of glasses of Albarian Brandy which were quickly consumed. They repeated this twice more before they could even begin to relax.  
  
It had been a hell of a week for the both of them, worrying about their father's looking after their mother's and still going to their classes. They had put this night as a tie to get out and forget for a while their worries and have a few games of pool. This was to Tom and now Kathryn a non- dangerous way to relax and forget their troubles.  
  
Sure enough the sound of the balls clinking together and the clank of balls being sunk could soon be heard. As usual they gathered an audience.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sitting in a darkened out of the way corner table a shadowy figure watched as the gorgeous woman and tall blonde man shot a competitive yet companionable game of eight ball. 


	3. Entry 2 part B

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter: 2B or could it be?  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Previous . . .  
  
Sitting in a darkened out of the way corner table a shadowy figure watched as the gorgeous woman and tall blonde man shot a competitive yet companionable game of eight ball.  
  
==========================================  
  
Now . . .  
  
Tom felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle and covertly glanced around the dimly lit room. He moved around the pool table as he looked for his next shot until he was standing next to Kathryn.  
  
"We're being watched,' he whispered, lips barely moving.  
  
"I know,' she responded with a whisper and watched as he prepared for his next shot.  
  
He missed his shot and straightened back up. "Well lets find out who it is,' he said gesturing with his empty glass to Sandrine. The French woman bustled over to them with the bottle of Albarian Brandy. "Sandrine have you noticed that person watching Kathryn and I?" he asked in French.  
  
"Oi Thomas, I have my sources tracing him down now."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem, ma petite,' she gave him a friendly pat on the cheek and left. Sandrine was the only person that knew about Kathryn and Tom's predicament. Tom trusted her too much to lie to her.  
  
Turning his attention back to the game he noticed that his former captain had just wiped the rest of the table clean, winning again. He mockingly sighed in despair, 'Again, again, I lose again,' he added some fake sobs into the act and smiled when he heard her familiar husky laughter.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sandrine give a short hand signal. Tom then straightened and with a mock look of snobbery on his face he bowed then held his arm out to her. "Well fair lady may I escort you to the bar and buy you a drink."  
  
Still smiling Kathryn curtsied back and took his arms, 'you shall kind sir." Haughtily they made their way to the bar and sat on some stools.  
  
Tom winked at Kathryn cheekily before calling out "bar wench,' to Sandrine 'more mead for my lady fair."  
  
Sandrine stalked forward and cuffed him on the back on his head. Then smiling she topped up Kathryn's drink ignoring Tom, causing him to pout. "I don't know how you put up with him Kathryn,' she subtly pulled out a pad with their watchers vital statistics.  
  
Rank: Lieutenant  
  
Current assignment: Starfleet security, Covert observation of cadets Thomas Eugene Paris and Kathryn Janeway.  
  
Full Name: Tuvok  
  
Species: Vulcan  
  
Time of birth: Stardate 38774, Terran year 2264  
  
Place of birth: Vulcanis Lunar Colony  
  
Education: Starfleet Academy, 2289-2293  
  
Marital status: Married 2304 to T'Pel  
  
Children: Three sons (one named Sek), one daughter (Asil)  
  
"I don't know either,' Kathryn said unsuccessfully smothering her laughter at her companion's antics. Sandrine hid the pad away and Kathryn saw a shared look of shock and confusion in Tom's eyes. Why was Tuvok watching them?  
  
Feeling uneasy but outwardly calm, the pair had a few more drinks before leaving. But not before Sandrine promised to find out what else she could about Tuvok's assignment.  
  
=========================================  
  
The next day Tom and Kathryn walked from their dorms and across the square towards the Engineering building when they stopped in shock.  
  
There, painted all over the various buildings, were neon coloured peace symbols from all the different alien races. There was even the IDIC symbol representing the Vulcan philosophy of Infinite Diversity and Infinite Combinations, the Bajoran symbol of their Faith and the peace symbol used on earth during the late 20th early 21st century.  
  
"This is beginning to look like a war protest,' Tom observed. Ever since his adventures in the year 1999, he'd explored as much of earth's history as he could and had managed to find some amazing discoveries from the era in various remote regions of Australia, New Zealand, Canada and the Amazon that hadn't been caught during the last war before Zefram Cochrane flew the first warp capable ship (Phoenix) and initiated first contact.  
  
"They couldn't be protesting the current conflict with the Cardassians could they?" Kathryn asked worriedly.  
  
"No because I don't see the Cardassian symbol for Peace anywhere,' Tom reassured her. "No the culprit was probably going for a non offensive way to get into mischief."  
  
"You'd know."  
  
"I would,' he agreed but was soon frowning in concentration.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm almost positive that Boothby is the one that caused this."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Well think about it, first he is the only one besides the Dean that is able to get anywhere in the Academy without any hassle and second if my theory about him being an El-Aurian is correct that would explain how the prankster knew so many of those Symbols."  
  
A clapping from behind them made them both jump and whirl around in surprise. Boothby was standing there.  
  
"Well done Mr. Paris, well done."  
  
"Do you have a purpose for this vandalism Boothby?" Kathryn's Captain persona was coming out.  
  
"There has been a recent spout of tension in the students; I just gave them something else to concentrate on besides their troubles."  
  
Kathryn's watch gave a little beep and when she looked at it she paled. "We're late for class,' grasping Tom's arm by the wrist she dragged him behind her as she half jogged to class. It was going to be one of those days. Great!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but I promise that the next one will be longer.  
  
I am just in the middle of 5 assignments I have to complete in the next two weeks. Procrastination is not your friend peoples. 


End file.
